Potter, que m'as tu fais ! ?
by Samuelroxx
Summary: Aie, aie, aie... Encore un accident en potion ! Rogue n'est vraiment pas content; et Drago non plus d'ailleurs. Et oui, c'est tombé sur lui, cette fois ! Le voilà transformé en hermine avec deux cornes ! Et Potter, dans tout ça ?/ Réécriture totale !
1. Accident

_Il en était sûr, cette fois, il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Il allait payer son insolence, et cher, foi de Malfoy ! Il ne s'en tirera pas sans une punition sévère !_

Le professeur Rogue soupira intérieurement. Cette histoire annonçait encore une fois une semaine à être enfermé dans son laboratoire à chercher sans relâche une quelconque potion pour pouvoir réparer les dégâts causés par un élève. En l'occurrence Potter dans ce cas là. Mais pourquoi, tous les événements les plus bizarres se passaient-ils en cour de potions ? La salle devait être demanderait à changer de salle le plus vite possible, se promit-il. Avec toutes les salles de classes inoccupées dans ce château de malheur, ça ne devrait pas déranger.

Serverus se décida avec réticence à enfin aller voir les dégâts qu'avait subit son cher neveu à cause de cet Élu stupide. S'approchant du premier rang où une fumée verdâtre se répandait doucement dans la pièce, il vit un chaudron en cuivre remplit d'une substance oranges qui ressemblait fortement à de la glu. Sur la chaise de l'élève qui avait préparé cette ''glu orangée'' se trouvaient, roulée en boule et tremblotante, une petite fouine aussi blanche que la neige, à part le bout de sa queue mince qui était noir. Étrangement, elle avait deux petites cornes sur le haut du crâne. Elles n'étaient pas plus hautes que deux centimètres, mais signifiaient bien à quiconque les regardaient que la fouine qui les portait était un animal magique et non un simple petit mustélidé. Le professeur Rogue faillit fondre en larmes; le remède aux transformations en créatures magiques étaient les plus compliquées et les plus longues ! C'était désespérant, surtout que ce trafic avait lieu chaque année. La chauve-souris des cachots baissa alors les yeux et put voir en bas de la chaise de son élève favoris, l'uniforme couteux de celui-ci entassés négligemment, ressemblant à un tas informe. Serverus soupira bruyamment. Une transformation en animal causée par une potion dont les dosages n'ont pas été respectés. Ou plutôt, dans ce cas là, dont un ingrédient à été ajouté à l'insu de la personne qui faisait ladite potion. Rogue aurait voulu partir de la classe en courant et dire à tous ceux qui lui demanderait son aide sur le problème: '' Non, vous vous débrouillez, je ne suis que le professeur, je vous ai donné les ingrédients, les instructions et le savoir pour faire une potion sans dommages, si vous faites les idiots, ce n'est pas ma faute ! '' Mais il y renonça, se disant qu'il était un adulte responsable et même s'il tenait à ses heures de sommeille, il ferait tout pour vite réparer cet accident. Enfin, accident... Il n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que c'était loin d'être un accident.

C'est cet instant que choisi la meilleure amie de Drago Malefoy pour traverser la brume verte et courir avec la table de celui-ci.

- Kya ! Regardez-moi comme il est chou ! s'écria-t-elle en la fouine blanche dans ces bras, en faisant bien sûr attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

- Miss Parkinson, veuillez cessez de vous agiter de la sorte, je vous prie, intervint le professeur de potion en prenant son élève des mains de la Serpentard.

Drago, quand à lui, restait calme et semblait avoir en fait l'esprit plutôt embué. Quand il vit à quelle hauteur il se trouvait, il s'accrocha désespérément à Serverus en cachant sa tête dans ses vêtements. Quand il vit cela, Harry, qui se trouvait à côté de la place de Malfoy et dont la peau prenait une teinte verte à cause de la brume, sourit sadiquement. Savoir que cet idiot de Malfoy ait le vertige lui donnait des idées pour ses prochains coups contre lui. En voyant son sourire, Rogue lui lança un regard noir qui réussit à calmer Potter dans ses plans foireux. Tremblant, Drago lança alors un glapissement et griffa la main droite de Rogue. Celui-ci grimaça puis souffla de dédain.

- Potter, vous venez avec moi, quand à vous autres, allez donc rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le repas.

Il prit sa baguette qui était dans la poche gauche de sa cape en un mouvement souple et l'agita devant le chaudron contenant la mixture fautive à tout ça. La chaudron en cuivre se vida alors et la fumée verte disparue. Le teint verdâtre des élèves ne disparu pas, cependant. Il leurs rugit alors d'aller à l'infirmerie avant tout s'ils ne voulait pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.

Harry fit alors un pas pour suivre ses amis à l'infirmerie mais la voix de Rogue le retint.

- Non, vous, vous venez avec moi, Potter.

- Mais vous avez dit...

- SILENCE ! Et suivez-moi, c'est tout, Potter.

Le professeur de Potions tourna alors brusquement des talons, faisant voleter élégamment sa longue robe noir de sorcier et passa la porte de sa salle de classe. En entendant les pas bruyants et légèrement énervés de Potter, il voulut lui lancer une réplique, mais se retint en se disant qu'au moins il l'avait suivi sans faire trop d'histoires cette fois. C'était une amélioration. Normalement, ils criaient tous au scandale en niant fortement qu'ils n'avaient pas trafiqués la potion de leur camarade et qu'ils devaient vite aller à l'infirmerie se faire soigner. Presque chaque année, des potions explosait à la figure d'un élève, le transformant, lui faisant ressentir des choses bizarres et voir quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient pas censés voir, et ça, à cause d'un autre élève qui n'aimait pas l'autre pauvre élève. D'ailleurs, on y repensant, c'était toujours un Serpentard qui se recevait tous les effets de la potion et ce n'était jamais un autre Serpentard qui en était la cause. Mais en fait, ce qui agaçait le plus Serverus, c'était qu'ils finissaient toujours par sortir ensemble ensuite. Au bien sûr, de ce côté là, la classe avait plutôt l'air d'être une bénédiction pour certain élèves, mais pour notre professeur, c'était encore pire qu'une malédiction. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce qu'il détestait toute forme d'amour et voir autant de couples se former à cause de sa matière l'énervait doublement. Et surtout que cela concernait à chaque fois un Serpentard ! Et vu les bruits qu'ils entendaient à chaque fois après, ce n'était pas le pauvre Serpentard le dominant... Si ce n'était pas déprimant, ça ! Mais là, c'était le coup le plus horrible qui lui était arrivé en seize ans d'enseignement, Drago Malefoy, dont le père pouvait se montrer être le pire des sadique venait de se transformer en hernum, une hermine dotée de deux petites cornes. Il n'y croyait pas ! La métamorphose appartenait à Mcgonagal, pas à lui ! Mais non, tout ce qui se passait en potion devait être réparé par le maitre de Potions ! Il avait déjà du faire face à une transformation en animal magique l'année dernière. Marcus Flint s'était transformé en chaconique ( un chat avec une queue de poisson) par Olivier Dubois, et il avait du y passer une semaine ! Mcgonagal n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il faillait justement qu'il le lui fasse payer, un de ses jours... Et ces bruits... Ces horribles bruits ! Il n'osait plus passer trop près des salles de classes vident maintenant. Vivement que ces deux-là quittent Poudlard !

Arrivés devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, Serverus hésita. Quel était le mot de passe, déjà ? Une friandise en tout cas... Il se souvenait qu'il s'était inconsciemment dit qu'il devrait penser à '' choc''et ''grenier'' pour s'en souvenir, mais hélas, là, il ne voyait rien. Heureusement pour lui et sa dignité qui était en train de partir, Albus Dumbledore avait choisi ce moment là pour descendre de son bureau. En le voyant, le directeur sourit énigmatiquement et lui dit d'un ton enjoué :

- Ah, Serverus, mon ami ! Je vous cherchais justement. Mais qu'avez-vous là ? Cette hernum terrifiée ne serait-elle pas Mr. Malefoy ?

- En effet, Albus, toujours aussi perspicace. Le fautif, cette fois, est M. Potter qui as eu la bonne idée d'ajouter du sang de salamandre à une potion de Félis Félifix à la sixième étapes.

Le vieux directeur sembla réfléchir un instant puis les invita à le suivre dans son bureau. Arrivés devant l'escalier en colimaçon qui montait à la façon d'un escalator, l'entrée derrière la gargouille se referma en un grincement. Albus s'avança en premier dans l'escalier suivit par Serverus puis Harry. Arrivé devant la porte de son bureau, Dumbledore l'ouvrit et Harry pu voir qu'il contenait toujours autant d'instruments étranges qui produisaient un tintement bizarre. Le directeur s'installa derrière son bureau et les deux invités firent de même dans les deux fauteuils rouges devant le bureau. Drago semblait content que le voyage soit fini, car il arrêta alors de griffer Rogue qui en était soulagé. Il avait beau avoir sa cape, les griffes de son neveu réussissaient quand même à lui faire mal.

Fumseck piailla sur son perchoir et vola jusqu'au bureau encombré de paperasses et d'instruments de son maître. Albus sortit un petite boite ronde de son tiroir et le tendit à ses deux invités.

- Un bonbon au citron ?

Roque et Harry refusèrent poliment. Fumseck se pencha alors vers la boite et prit deux bonbons dans son bec. Albus sourit alors et range alors la boite verte après avoir prit lui même un bonbon.. Le phénix avala un des deux bonbon au citron puis s'avança vers Drago qui le regardait fasciné, n'ayant jamais vu le phénix avant. Fumseck lui présenta le second bonbon pour qu'il le prenne. Malefoy le regarda d'abord d'un air suspect puis prit la bonbon entre ses pattes et le mangea, assis sur les genoux de son parrain. Harry le regarda alors casser le bonbon avec ses crocs pointus pour le manger. Dumbledore les avaient également regardés, un sourire bien veillant sur le visage. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses deux invités qui regardaient les deux animaux magiques bizarrement.

- Fumseck n'as pas souvent la visite d'un animal magique, alors il en profite pour essayer de s'en faire un ami. ( voyant qu'ils regardaient toujours fixement Fumseck, il se racla la gorge, se qui eu effet d'attirer leur attention) Revenant donc au sujet de notre présence à tout les quatre ici. Mr. Potter, pourquoi avez-vous rajouté du sang de salamandre dans la potion de Mr. Malefoy ?

Sursautant, Harry leva la tête vers le Directeur. Il rougit alors et baissa le regard. De son côté, Malefoy avait cessé d'essayer de casser le bonbon et s'évertuait alors à le lécher sur le regard sceptique de Rogue.

- Je... je voulais lui faire rater sa potion pour qu'il est une mauvaise note, avoua Harry en regardant ses mains.

-Vous... commença le professeur de Potion, s'énervant.

- Je vois, coupa Albus, j'imagine que vous vous rendez compte que je ne puis vous laissez vous en tirer sans une punition appropriée ?

- Oui, répondit timidement Harry.

Joueur, le Directeur fit mine de réfléchir mais Serverus savait qu'il faisait semblant. Il soupira, ce fou d'Albus donnait toujours la même punition à l'élève fautif, espérant toujours qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Et... Jusqu'à maintenant, le plan du directeur avait toujours marché.

- Je pense que vous faire garder Mr. Malefoy durant le temps que durera le temps de préparation de l'antidote sera une assez bonne punition. Cela renforcera les liens, Griffondors-Serpentards, avec un peu de chance ! ( Il souriait d'un air un peu fou mais avec un véritable espoir heureux)

- Mais, Monsieur ! s'exclama Harry, pendant que Drago lâchait son bonbon sous la surprise et que Fumseck batte des ailles en piaillant.

- Pas de mais, jeune homme, continua Albus, souriant toujours, je vous laisse donc rejoindre tranquillement la Grande Salle pour prendre le repas avant de devoir retourner en classe.

Harry soupira mais hocha la tête, résigné. Rogue chopa alors le jeune Serpentard transformé qui ne s'était pas remis de sa surpris et le tendit à Griffondor. Malfoy se débattit alors comme un diable, voulant échapper aux sales pâtes de son ennemis. Le jeune Griffondor prit la petite hermine cornue et la serra un peu trop fort contre son torse pour qu'elle se calme. Drago émit un petit bruit mais fut bien obligé de se calmer car le Balafré l'étouffait. Celui-ci se leva alors et voulut partir du bureau mais le directeur de Poudlard le rappela alors à l'ordre.

- Oh, j'oubliais, Mr. Potter. Vous devrez également emmener Mr. Malefoy en cour avec vous. Oh, et assurez-vous que personne ne s'en prenne à lui, sinon c'est vous qui serez puni.

- Très bien, professeur.

Il quitta alors le bureau de Dumbledore. Drago qui trouvait toujours que le Griffondor le serrait trop fort contre lui, émit un petit gémissement qui attira alors l'attention de Harry. Se rendant compte qu'il l'étouffait, il desserra son étreinte et s'excusa à demi-mot. Drago mit alors ses deux pattes avant sur le torse de Harry en faisant bien s'accrocher ses griffes dans sa chemise blanche. Il prit alors un autre bout de la chemise dans sa gueule – en faisant bien attention à ne pas mordre la peau de Potter ( il se demanda alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait attention à cela alors que cet idiot l'avait transformé en animal ! )- et serra fort les mâchoires en tirant un peu. Harry restera sans voix mais le laissa faire. Du bout du doigt, il lui caressa doucement la tête. Malefoy sursauta et le regarda dans les yeux. Le Griffondor sourit puis poussa les grandes portes de la Grande Salle en arrivant devant elles. Le repas avait déjà commencé, même si le Directeur et Rogue n'était pas là. Harry s'avança d'un pas incertain vers sa table. Là, l'attendaient Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis. Il s'installa face à Hermione et à la droite de Ron. Harry posa alors la petite hermine cornue sur la table et lui servir de la viande séchée dans une petite assiette. Il se servit à son tour de fruits de mer et de riz parfumé qu'il recouvra d'une sauce brune qui sentait très bon. Ronald se pencha vers son ami et lui chuchota :

- Pourquoi cette sale fouine est ici, Harry ? Ils n'ont pas voulu lui rendre son apparence parce qu'il est trop insupportable ?

Hermione le fusilla du regard, mais Ron n'y prêta pas attention. Par contre, Drago qui avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit, n'aspirait qu'à lui faire ravaler ses paroles.. Il s'avança vers le roux et lui planta ses crocs dans la main. Ron cria de surprise et de douleur en prenant sa main gauche de le droite. Il souffla à l'endroit où Drago l'avait mordu, comme pour faire disparaître la douleur, mais en vain. Le blond semblait de pas avoir pourtant assouvi sa soif de vengeance car il mordit le plus fort possible Ron au niveau de l'avant-bras. Celui-ci cria encore plus fort et insulta le jeune Malefoy qui était retourné dignement vers sa petite assiette de viande séchées. Harry riait alors que Ron se faisait soigner et réprimander par une Hermione pas très contente. Harry leur expliqua alors son entrevue avec Dumbledore. La petite brunette sembla trouver que cela était une très bonne décision, alors que Ron se lamentait qu'il devrait le supporter dans leurs dortoir.

- Tais-toi, Ron. Ce n'est pas toi qui est transformé en hernum et qui doit dormir dans le dortoir de ta maison ennemie, lui rappela Hermione et le menaçant du regard.

Le roux le fusilla du regard mais ne trouva rien d'autre à rajouter. Puis Hermione sembla s'apercevoir que Harry n'avait pas été soigné par Mme. Pomfresh car il arborait toujours ce teint verdâtre. Elle prit alors un médicament de sa poche et le mit dans le verre de jus de citrouille de son ami qui la regarda, surpris.

-J'en ai pris un à Pomfresh, pensant que tu oublierais bien évidement de passer à l'infirmerie !

Le brun lui sourit, reconnaissant et but d'une traite son verre. Le repas se passa bien, bien que Ginny Weasley se fit mordre à son tour par Drago car celle-ci l'avait prit pour une fouine. Harry soupira en lui disant qu'entre une hermine et une fouine, il n'y avait pas grande différence, mais Malefoy ne semblait pas de cet avis et lui lança un regard noir.

Quand le repas fut enfin terminé et qu'ils furent de retour à la salle commune des Griffondors, Harry et ses amis montèrent dans le dortoirs des garçons et s'assirent sur le lit du brun qui déposa un peu trop brutalement Malefoy sur le coussin.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione pendant que l'hernum soufflait vers Harry, je suis d'accord qu'il n'ai qu'un sale gosse mais ne le balance pas comme ça ! S'il se fait mal, ça va te retomber dessus après.

Ron approuva d'un signe de tête pendant que Drago hésitait entre remercier Hermione et la mordre pour l'avoir traité e sale gosse. Finalement, il choisit de les bouder et se retourna dos au trio. C'est ce moment-là que choisirent Dean et Seamus pour monter au dortoir tout en se racontant des vacheries. En les voyant, ils s'approchèrent et les regardèrent suspicieusement mais avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la bouche Harry leurs dit :

- Je vous raconterai quand tout le monde sera là.

Ils acquiescèrent puis se détournèrent du trio pour continuer leurs blagues en s'asseyant dans le lit de Dean. Ron orienta alors la conversion vers le prochain match de Quidditch les opposant aux Serdaigles qui aurait lieu dans deux jours. Les jumeaux Weasley entrèrent alors dans le dortoir, souriant mystérieusement. Les Griffondors les regardèrent suspicieusement s'avancer vers eux.

- Hey, Harry, notre merveilleux ami ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as ramené ce chère sieur Malefoy à se qu'il parait ! Tu as toutes nos félicitations, dirent-ils joyeusement, Au fait, nous avons une nouvelle invention qui serait parfaite pour votre cas !

Harry se dit qu'il avait eu raison de se méfier d'eux. Ils s'avancèrent vers eux et tendit une petite fiole contenant un liquide rouge à Harry qui la fixa comme si elle allait le mordre. Hermione la regarda puis demanda des explications pendant que Harry se résolvait enfin à prendre la fiole, sous le regard avide des deux jumeaux.

- Nous vous expliquons, commença George, cette nouvelle trouvaille est fait expressément pour les couples, mais ce n'est pas obligé, se rattrapa-t-il quand il vit Harry lui rendre immédiatement la fiole, en fait, elle serre à lire les pensées de la personnes qui boira la potion en même temps.

- Pratique, non ? Continua Fred, comme ça les couples peuvent savoir si la personne aimée, l'aime vraiment. Ou c'est aussi pratique pendant un test.

Hermione allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche quand Ron la devança et demanda à ses frères s'il pouvait en avoir. Il se reçu un coup sur la tête sous les rires des jumeaux.

- Mais nous avons pensés, Fred et moi, que cette potion vous serait utile puisque vous devrez rester ensemble jusqu'à ce que ce bon vieux Rogue trouve un moyen de rendre son apparence de blondinette à Malefoy.

- Très bien, je veux bien que l'on teste votre potion, dit Harry en retenant Drago qui avait voulu sauter sur George pour l'étrangler, que faut-il faire ? Juste la boire en même temps ?

- Oui, et penser très fort à l'autre personne, dirent en cœur les deux jumeaux.

Harry soupira puis ouvrit la fiole sous les yeux terrifiés de Drago. Le brun se stoppa dans ses mouvement puis sembla chercher quelque chose du regard. Fred sortit alors un petit bol blanc de sa poche. Ils avaient tout planifié. Harry le prit puis le remercia. Il versa la moitié de la potion dans le bol et le plaça devant Drago qui se recula. Le petit hernum regarda le bol un moment puis se rapprocha avait décidé qu'il allait pourrir la vie du Griffondor avec ça et Harry s'était dit qu'essayer de comprendre le Serpentard qui ne savait que grogner et moufler sous cette forme ne serait pas de tout repos. Hermione se mit alors à compter jusqu'à trois puis ils burent. Les deux frères Weasley souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry senti alors tout devenir noir autour de lui. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand il se réveilla, Harry fut éblouit par la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux des fenêtres. Il entendit alors une voix.

_''Grumprs'' _

Harry sursauta. La voix venait du fin fond de sa tête. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis attendit dans le plus complet silence. N'entendant plus la voix, il se permit un soupire se soulagement. Entendre des voix n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose. Surtout que presque toutes les choses les plus bizarres étaient signées Voldemort. Harry remarqua alors qu'il était seul dans le dortoir. Il regarda sa montre et vit que c'était déjà l'heure du diner !

_'' Aie, saletés de cornes ! Rah, j'suis coincé ! Fichus draps, fichues cornes de hernum ! J'aurai pas pu me transformer en ... en... en... Bah en rien ! Fichu Potter ! Attendez voir que je reprenne mon apparence, et vous allez voir ! '' _

Harry sursauta une nouvelle fois. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et aperçu une petite hermine vêtue de son pelage d'hivers qui se débattait en essayant de décoincer les deux petites cornes qu'elle avait sur la tête, des draps. Il regarda l'hernum quelques instants puis l'aida. Tenant l'hermine au pelage d'hivers, il l'appela doucement.

- Drago ?

Voyant qu'il avait son entière attention, il continua.

- Je crois que la potion de jumeaux marche.

_'' Qu..quoi ? Tu... Potter, tu m'entends ?''_

- Et oui, malheureusement pour moi...

Le petit hernum cracha, tel un chat, puis se libéra de l'emprise de Harry. Il se laissa alors tomber mollement sur la couette de tout son long. Sur le ventre, il avait ramené ses deux pattes avant vers ses cuisses ouvertes. Drago ferma ensuite les yeux et soupira. Sa longue queue blanche au bout noir remuait en tout sens. Bizarrement attendri, Harry le regarda encore quelques instants puis se leva pour aller chercher des nouveaux habits dans son armoire. Il prit une chemise blanche trop grande, un pantalon noir clair également trop grand et un boxer noir. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain des garçons et y entra. Il prit une douche rapide avant de rejoindre ses amis aux diner avec Drago.

Qu'on pensez-vous ? Je continue ou pas ?


	2. Bien fait, sale cabot !

Chapitre 2 – Bien fait pour toi, sale cabot !

Le dîner se passa sans encombres, à l'exception de Ginny qui se reçu maintes morsures de la part d'un Drago pas très content. Mais soit. Le lendemain étant un samedi, les Griffondores restèrent un moment à discuter dans leur salle commune avant d'aller se coucher, Malefoy couché dan un coin, les écoutant en essayant de mémoriser toutes informations utiles pour plus tard. Harry et lui ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis l'après-midi, s'ignorant ouvertement. Quand les garçons eurent assez sommeil, ils montèrent enfin, Harry oubliant presque Malfoy qui s'empressa de se rappeler à son souvenir en lui gueulant dessus en pensée.

''HEY, POTTER ! ''

Harry sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à être appelé ainsi à cet instant. Il parut alors se souvenir de Drago et le chercha des yeux. Il était au pied du lit et sa queue fouettait dangereusement derrière lui. Le brun soupira et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

'' Comment ça, ce qui ne va pas ? Potter, il est hors de question que je dorme parterre ! S'écria Drago.''

Harry roula des yeux puis chercha du regard où il pourrait bien le mettre... Mais le bruit de draps chiffonnés attira son attention sur la petite boule de poils blancs qui essayait de monter sur le lit. Étrangement cette vision l'attendrit et il l'aida à monter complètement. Un peu vexé de n'avoir pas réussit tout seul, Malefoy ne le remercia pas et alla s'installer contre le coussin de rouge et or, boudant. Habitué à son caractère, Harry ne fit que sourire, amusé. Puis, il se coucha aussi, faisant bien attention à être assez éloigné de Drago pour ne pas qu'il l'écrase sans faire exprès en se tournant pendant son sommeil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ce fut un poids sur son flan qui réveilla Drago. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et bailla. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop de ce que pouvait être ce poids car il se doutait que ce ne pouvait être que Potter. Et puis, le poids ne bougeait pas, ne faisant que l'écraser un peu.

Il soupira puis daigna enfin tourner la tête vers la masse inconnue. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il s'agissait d'une patte. D'une patte de chien énorme. Ni une, ni deux, son récent instinct le fit décoller deux mètres plus loin, le coeur battant. Il se trouvait à présent en bas du lit mais pouvait tout de même voir l'énorme chien noir qui dormait au milieu du lit de Potter. Une fois la surprise passée, la colère monta. Ce ne pouvait être que de la faute de Potter. Il espérait sûrement qu'il se ferrait bouffer par son clébard puant. Bien décidé à lui remonter les bretelles, Drago s'écria en pensées :

'' POTTER ! Je sais que c'est toi ! Enlève-moi IMMEDIATEMENT ce cabot de ce dortoir ! ET VITE ! ''

Le chien ouvrit brusquement les yeux en jappant, effrayant Drago qui partit se cachait sous un meuble, tremblant.

'' POTTEEEEEER ! Appela-t-il à l'aide.''

Le corniaud tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, l'air surpris. Puis, ses yeux louchèrent sur son museau et le chien se figea. Une voix s'éleva alors dans la tête de Drago.

'' AAAAAAHHHH !''

Le chien sauta en l'air, tomba du lit, se redressa puis tourna sur lui-même d'un air affolé. Etonné, l'Ernum regarda l'étrange corniaud pendant que la voix revint l'envahir.

'' MAIS- MAIS-MAIS... Aux secours ! Je... Je suis un chien ! AHH ! ''

C'est là que Drago comprit. Et s'écroula de rire. Sous sa forme animal il ne faisait que faire d'étranges bruits qui fit tourner le tête de Harry qui avait le vrai rire en prime.

'' AHAHAHAHAHAH''

Un peu vexé de se faire moquer, Harry s'approcha de lui et aboya de manière menaçante. Leurs camarades se réveillèrent alors enfin pendant que Drago sursautait en se cognant la tête contre le meuble. Ce fut à présent au tour de Harry de rire devant un Drago par très content et une forte douleur au sommet du crâne. Entre temps, le Gryffondors s'étaient décidés à se lever et venir vers le chien.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui fout là ce chien ? Demanda Neville.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Seamus en tendant la main vers le chien pour le caresser. Il a l'air gentil, rajouta-t-il.

Harry remua et aboya joyeusement. Son instinct commençait déjà à faire apparition. L'ernum sortit alors de sous le meuble et vint se placer à côté de Harry, intriguant Ron.

- Bah ? T'as pas peur qu'il te bouffe, la fouine ? Rigola-t-il. Tien, d'ailleurs, où est Harry ?

Il regarda autour de lui, tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre un bruit de douche mais rien. Les autres garçons en firent alors de même, curieux. Harry se mit alors à aboyer vers eux, attirant que leurs regards curieux. Soupirant, celui-ci réfléchit.

'' Que faire ? Je ne peux même pas parler. ''

'' Bah réfléchit idiot. Qu'est-ce qui te caractérise ? ''

'' Euh, réfléchit Harry. Ma cicatrice ? Drago acquieça et comme il semblait encore attendre quelque chose, Harry continue : Mes lunettes ? ''

'' Voilà. ''

Puis, comprenant où il voulait en venir, le nouveau canidé s'avança vers sa commode et d'un coup de museau réussit à mettre ses lunettes sur son celui-ci. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses amis qui le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Ha...Harry ? Demanda Neville. C'est toi ?

Harry aboya en hochant la tête.

- Wow, dirent ses amis.

- Mais enfin, comment ça se fait ? Demanda Ron.

Harry baissa brièvement les oreilles, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'en savait rien. Les garçons discutèrent alors entre eux, réfléchissant à ça. Finalement, c'est Neville qui trouva la solution.

-Allons demander à Hermione alors, elle sait toujours tout.

Heureux de leur idée, ils descendirent tous. Enfin, Drago eut plus de peine car l'escalier qui le séparait de la salle commune des Gryffondors était très haut et il avait un peu le vertige. Prudemment, il descendit la première marche en arrière, se tenant avec ses pattes de devant. Il n'allait vraiment pas très vite et il n'avait dépassé que quatre marches quand Harry se retourna, ne le voyant pas avec lui. Son syndrome du héros aidant, il prit Drago dans sa gueule, délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal, et descendit rapidement l'escalier. Il reposa Drago sur le sol qui, gêné, ne dit rien et regardait le sol. Le canidé ne s'en préoccupa pas et rejoignit ses amis qui expliquaient la situation à Hermione.

Celle-ci réfléchit un instant en regardant Harry puis sembla comprendre. Elle s'expliqua vite.

- C'est très simple, Harry a dû prendre son médicament trop tard, la potion qu'il a inhalé a dû agir avant mais à retardement, pas comme Malefoy qui ont a carrément dessus, accélérant ainsi le processus.

- Mais que faire alors, Hermione ?

petit-dragon 50

- Il ne reste qu'à attendre que le professeur Rogue finisse la potion de remède, je suis désolée Harry.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné, pensant qu'il allait pouvoir rater des cours et rêvasser toute la journée. Il adopta tout de même une moue contrite pour pas que Hermione ne se fâche.

Drago, d'un bond, sauta sur le dos de Harry puis se plaça sur sa tête.

'' Bienvenu en plein dans les emmerdes, Potter. Rit-il.''

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salut ! Oui, je sais, je sais, j'ai fait big longtemps pour poster cette suite... Mais si i truc sur lequel vous pouvez compter avec moi, c'est qu'il y aura toujours une suite ! Même si ça doit prendre des années, lol.

RAR :

li-san : j'espère que cette suite te plaira, alors :)

ugo23:Merci ! Et j'epère de tout coeur que ça te plaira.

Manoirmalfoys: Et oui, j'adore le traumatisé x) Il est tellemet mignon, lol.

petit-dragon 50 : ah, ça, c'est sûr ! mdr

Gwenfahendel: ui, j'ai toujors trouvé les hermines vraiment mignonnes et comme c'est un animal royal, ça lui va vraiment bien !

Jizzlobber : Merci ! je fais de mon mieux :)

Lady Aime - Lady Hana : coucou ! J'ai essayé de bien suivre tes conseils et j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'original pour cette suite :) Bon, l'attente était un peu longue, mais on ne peut pas être parfait..lolMerci en tout cas de m'avoir critiqué :)

Valdermore : Comme tu veux, voici la suite ! :D Oui, je sais, je fais assez de faute car je veux vite écrire et que je ne me relit pas assez bien... Pourtant j'ai relut 3 fois le premier chapitre et j'ai loupé encore pas mal de fautes, lol ! Il faudra que je me troupe un bêta

Guest: A vos ordres, avec un peu de retard :)

Ellanather: ceci n'est pas encore la fin mais je pense que le prochain chapitre est le dernier :) Je suis content que tu aimes !

klainessyu'zz: La voici ! :)


	3. Instincts animals

**Chapitre trois – instincts animals**

Ils durent donc retourner chez Dumbledore pour qu'il soit au courant de la situation, même s'il semblait déjà l'être en fait. Il prévint donc le professeur Rogue qui - bien sûr- râla un bon coup. Il fut donc décidé que Harry et Drago assisteraient à leurs cours ensemble et qu'Hermione leursprêterait ses notes quand ils seront redevenus normaux.

Cela faisait environ une semaine qu'ils étaient sous cette forme et ne devoir discuter qu'entre eux commençait sérieusement à les agacer. Ron et Hermione étaient bien allés demander aux jumeaux des nouvelles doses de leur potions mais ceux-ci leurs avaient dit que cette potion ne marchait qu'à deux. Malheureusement, les deux garçons n'avaient jamais rien à se dire de bien particulier à part des piques qu'ils se lancaient de temps en temps, bien que le nombre est commencé à diminuer en raison du fait que cela ne les faisait presque plus réagir à présent. Bien qu'ils devaient suivre les cours ensemble et dormir dans le même dortoir, ils s'ignoraient royalement la plupart du temps, ce qui commençait à les agacer car ils auraient bien voulu avoir une conversation constructive avec quelqu'un. Ils avaient bien sûr pensé à prendre l'antidote de la potion qu'ils avaient pris pour en reprendre une autre avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais les professeurs avaient étés clair dès qu'ils avaient su l'existence de cette potion : ils ne devraient parler qu'entre eux deux, telle était leur punition en plus de cette forme animalière. Autant dire que ça ne les réjouissait pas grandement.

Alors que le huitième jour commençait à pointer le bout de son nez lumineux, un aboiement réveilla tout le monde, suivi d'un couinement strident et d'un bruit de chute.

" Potter, espèce de sale enflure ! Je te jure que dès que j'aurais retrouvé mon corps de rêve, tu vas morfler ! "

" un corps de rêve, tu dis ? Laisse-moi rire, la fouine ! Ah, ah ah, t'es vraiment trop peureux ! "

"Je t'emmerde, espèce de sale canidé sans cervelle ! "

Tout ce vacarne dans le dortoir des garcons de septièmes années réveilla tout le monde. Il ne fut donc pas étonnant de voir débarqué une Hermione furieuse en chemise de nuit chez les garcons rouspétant.

- C'est la cinquième fois cette semaine ! cria-t-elle en prenant les deux fautifs par la peau du cou. Harry, Drago, je vous interdit de recommencer sinon je vous mets en cage !

Les garcons réveillés à cause du bouquant des deux grognèrent pour approuver. Cela faisait tout de même cinq jours qu'ils n'avaient pas pu dormir sans être réveiller de la plus désagréable des façons. Et c'était à chaque fois soit Harry qui aboiyait contre Malfoy qui à cause de son instinct d'ernum était toujours terrorisé dès qu'il faisait ça et alors Drago mordait férocement Harry pour se venger le lendemain. C'était un cercle vicieux qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir stopper. Mais cette fois, Hermione était vraiment dans une colère noire, à cause d'eux, elle s'était endormie au cours de Binns le jour d'avant ! Elle avait raté trois périodes de notes ! Cela ne pouvait pas continuer.

Elle traina alors un Harry réticent qui essayait de tout son poids de lui échapper. Malheureusement pour lui, sa colère augmentait sa force et il ne put que se faire trainer par la brune, glissant sur le parquet. Tenant toujours Drago par la peau du cou, elle les jeta dans le couloir devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Piouff ! Allez, maintenant, oust ! Je ne veux plus vous voir de la journée, est-ce que c'est clair !? dis Hermione avant de repasser le portrait qu'elle claqua.

Ainsi enfermés en dehors du dortoir des griffondors à 6h du matin un samedi, les deux transformés en restèrent sur le cul. Puis Drago commença à s'énerver.

" POTTER ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, fichu sac à puces ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant !"

" Quoi ?! Ma faute ! Je te signale, Malefoy, que c'est toi qui m'as à moitié arracher l'oreille, hier ! "

En colère, harry s'était retourné d'un coup vers l'ernum qui se recula vers le mur. Il le menaça de ses crocs qu'il fit claquer à deux centimètres de Drago.

" si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais déjà bouffé, sale fouine ! Après tout, personne ne te regrettera, on me remerciera, même !"

Terrorisé par les crocs immenses qui le menaçaient et les paroles du canidé, Drago glapit pitoyablement. Après tout, l'énorme chien pouvait le tuer rien qu'en lui balançant un coup de patte en peu trop fort !

La queue sous le ventre, Drago donna un coup de griffe sur la truffe de Harry avant de courir le plus loin possible du danger, son nouvel instinct l'y encourageant. Il courrait dans le couloir à larecherche d'un trou assez grand pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser pour échapper à Potter dont il entendit le bruit de course derrière lui.

Alors qu'il sentait qu'il était presque assez près pour l'attraper, il se faufila dans un trou pas très

grand qui lui écorcha à moitié la peau mais qui lui permit de ne pas se faire sauter dessus par son ennemi canin. Celui-ci gronda, les babines retroussées en le regardant à moitié coincé dans le trou de souris qu'il avait trouvé. Il donna alors un coup de patte dans le trou, touchant la fouine qui geignit de douleur puis réussit tant bien que mal à se faufiler plus loin dans le trou jusqu'à être complétement bloqué.

Drago soupira, sentant les morceaux de mur lui rentrer dans les côtes, le blessant au sang par les frictions engendrées en essayant de se dégager et l'arrière-train blessé également par les griffes du chien. Il sentit le souffle de Potter près de sa queue, le reniflant, s'étant un peu calmé après le cri de douleur de Drago. L'ernum racla le sol avec ses griffes, les usant, en essayant de lui échapper, mais cela le fit seulement glapir de douleur. Cette fois un peu inquiet, Harry lui demanda :

'' Hey... Malefoy ? Est-ce que ça va ? dit-il d'une voix aussi douce que possible.''

Drago reprit un peu ses esprits, repoussant l'instinct animal nouvellement acquis et essaya de se dégager maintenant que Potter semblait plus calme et sans danger. Malheureusement, impossible de bouger de quelque façon que ce soit. Le jeune Serpentard sentit alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Oh, pensa-t-il, soudint las en se détendant d'un coup, relâchant tous ses muscles, se laissant choir sur le sol du trou. Alors, les fouines aussi peuvent pleurer. J'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir.

'' Je ne peux plus bouger, souffla Drago.''

Entre les morceaux de mur autour de sa tête qui lui rentrait dans la peau, il n'entendait pas très bien les bruits extérieurs. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle qui le séparait de tout, le protégéant tout en le blessant. Il se sentait poisseux et son coeur lui faisait mal d'avoir battu trop fort. Était-il possible de mourir ainsi ? À cause d'une peur trop grande qui lui aurait à moitié grillé le coeur ? N'était-ce pas trop bête comme mort ? Et avec Potter comme témoin et responsable ? Qu'allait dire son père quand on lui présenterait un cadavre d'ernum en lui disant que c'était son fils qui était mort de peur à cause de son ennemi d'enfance transformé en chien ? Et sa mère ? Pleurerait-elle ? Il espérait que non. Les mamans n'ont pas à pleurer, surtout sa mère, sa si gentille maman qui s'occupait toujours de lui quand son père lui disait de ne pas le faire en disant qu'il était un grand garçon à présent. Mais lui voulait toujours sa maman ! Il voulait toujours qu'elle l'embrasse et la câline, même maintenant qu'il était grand ! C'était sa maman, quoi. Il en avait besoin.

Mais maintenant, alors ? Il allait mourir, là, à cause de Petit Pote Potty ?! Jusque parce qu'il était transformé en ernum, une fichue fouine cornue aussi fragile qu'une souris et en voie de disparition à cause de cette fichue fragilité idiote ?! Il ne reverrait plus ses amis alors ? N'embêterait plus Potter quand il avait les lunettes de travers ? Il allait mourir... Il allait mourir et la douleur dans ses cornes hypersensibles lui faisait voir les étoiles. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'au loin il entendait vaguement des aboiements et des bruits de pas.

Qu'elle façon stupide de mourir...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Il a eut beaucoup de chance, si ses cornes avaient étés trop endommagées, il en serait mort, dit une voix au loin.

- Quelle malchance ! Sur tous les animaux magiques existants, il fallait qu'il se transforme en ernum. Pauvre garçon.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Pom-Pom, je suis sûr qu'il se réveillera bientôt.

L'infirmière soupira en regardant Drago Malefoy transforrmé en hermine sur un de ses lits. Elle ne portait pas le garçon dans son coeur, mais même un sale gamin ne méritait pas d'être en si mauvais état ! Heureusement que Harry était vite venu la chercher, bien qu'il en était coupable.

Depuis, justement, le jeune Griffondor attendait devant le lit de l'anciennement blond. Les oreilles alertes, le museaux frémissant, il protégeait son ennemi d'une patte de fer. Quiconque à part Pomfresh s'approchant de trop près à l'ernum recevait grognements et regards noirs. Le professeur Rogue s'était même fait mordre par ce Cerbère réincarné.

- Je vais vous laisser, Pom-Pom, dit Albus Dumbledore, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire, comme décider si oui ou non prévenir les parents du garçon est nécessaire ou pas.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit vraiment...utile, dit prudemment l'infirmière. Après tout, M. Malefoy a besoin de repos et ses parents ne feraient que s'agiter autour de lui. Sans compter Harry qui refuse même que vous, vous passiez trop près de Mr. Malefoy.

- Hélas, hélas... Je les préviendrais donc de l'accident quand Drago se réveillera. Au revoir, Pom-Pom.

Et il sortit d'un pas léger, dans l'indifférence d'Harry. Celui-ci se sentait si coupable qu'il en avait le coeur broyé. Comment avait-il pu manquer tuer sa Némésis pour une imbécilité pareille ? Certes, au début il avait seulement voulu lui faire peur, mais ensuite tout était devenu plus brouillé. Il se souvenait lui avoir courru après dans un état second puis essayer de le sortir de ce trou pour manger cette fouine qui l'avait blessé au museau. Comment donc avait-il pu donc laisser cet instinct canin guider ses actes ainsi ? N'était-il pas sencé être Harry Potter, le brave et preux chevalier, sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, même dans un fichu corp de chien ? Comment donc avait-il pu lui faire ça à _lui_ ?

Son coeur battait si vite depuis qu'il avait repris ses esprits qu'il avait fini par trouver ça bizarre. Certes, il avait failli manquer tuer sa némésis et en était à moitié traumatisé, mais pourquoi son coeur essayait de sortir de son corps depuis QUATRE jours sans interruption ?

Il s'était alors penché sur la question. Oh, oh, je vous vois venir avec vos 'Harry n'est pas très intelligent, quelle explication a-t-il encore trouvé, hein ?''. Et bien, _zut_ ! Il n'était pas _si_ bête que ça ! Il savait reconnaitre être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un quand il se penchait sur la question !

Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Lui, Harry Potter, toutes ses dents, peut-être pas toutes ses aptitudes spychiques, était amoureux de sa Némésis personnelle, Drago Malefoy ! Sortez vos boucliers Captain America, vous en aurez besoin pour vous protéger de la fin du monde !

Bon, certes, son esprit canin lui avait facilité la tâche. Pour un chien, c'est soit on aime quelqu'un, soit on l'aime pas, point ! Ce n'était pas plus bête que ça. Après, il lui avait fallu reconnaître que c'était un amour d'amoureux et pas de camaraderie...

Un gémissement provenant de l'ernum fit tourner la tête d'Harry de presque 180°. Il se leva et plaça ses pattes avants sur le lit pour vérifier que l'hermine n'avait rien, mais celle-ci ne fit que se tourner dans les draps, endormie. Il le fixa cependant cinq bonnes minutes avant de revenir s'installer devant le lit, prenant son rôle de Cerbère très à coeur. Personne ne touchera à Drago Malefoy, foi d'Harry Potter !

-.-.-

Mme Pomfresh était une bonne infirmière. Elle n'était peut-être pas très jeune et ses méthodes parfois non plus, mais elle aidait quiconque dans le besoin et l'avait plus d'une fois prouvé. Que ce soit professeur injustes, élèves bravaches ou animaux récalcitrants, elle soignait tout le monde, quitte à se faire mordre ou insulter. Elle avait choisi ce métier en toute connaissance de cause, après tout ! Et elle ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un blessé, il en valait de sa propre santé ! Elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle aimait le monde et essayait de son mieux de faire partager son point de vue avec ses patient, même s'ils ne le voulaient pas. Oh, certes, elle avait déjà dû laisser mourir des personnes qui avaient préféré mourir qu'être soignés, mais cela lui avait à chaque fois brisé le coeur.

C'est donc pourquoi alors qu'elle voyait Harry tourmenté et essayant par tous les moyens de protéger son ennemi qu'il avait lui-même blessé et qu'elle aurait dû laisser se tourmenter tout seul à cause de sabêtise qu'elle s'approcha doucement de lui et lui dit d'une voix aimable de grand-mère, celle qu'elle utilisait pour rassuré et gronder à la fois les élèves de l'école quand il avait fait une bêtise bien trop grosse.

- Harry, mon chéri, dit-elle, s'accordant le droit d'être plus familière pour que le garçon ne se braque pas. Sais-tu qu'elle est la particularité de la potion qui vous a transformés ?

Penchant la tête sur le côté, une oreille en l'air et l'autre baissée, Harry fixa l'infirmière d'un air interrogateur.

- Cette potion a pour particularité de transformé _totalement_ une personne en son animagis. En d'autres termes, quelqu'un transformé en parresseux aurait dormi toute la journée, un loup aurait hurlé à la lune chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, et un oiseau aurait chanter sa bonne humeur toute la journée puis aurait migré en hivers dans les pays chauds.

Commencant à comprendre, Harry leva haut ses oreilles, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Puis les baissa d'un coup, soudain une lueur plus coupable dans l'oeil. Son manège dura quelques secondes de plus, avant que Mme Pomfresh ne soupire.

- Ce que je veux dire, Harry, c'est que ce n'est pas vraiment ta as hérité de l'instinct d'un chien, certes, vos instinct ne sont pas encore au maximum car le délai est encore trop court, mais il est assez présent pour avoir _complétement_ guidés tes pensées et actes au moment où Drago t'a griffé. Après tout, est-ce étonnant qu'un chien veuille manger une hermine qui court devant son nez ?

Harry hésitait entre la joie, la honte et la culpabilité. D'accord, cet instinct avait guidé ses pas, ils en étaient conscients depuis que Harry avait commencé à renifler tout ce qui lui tombait sous le nez, mais tout de même ! Il était capable de résister à un impérium, pourquoi une fichue potion arrivait à le contrôler aussi facilement ! ?

- Aller, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura la vieille infirmière en lui faisant un sourire. Je suis sûre que Drago comprendra.

Elle laissa alors Harry seul avec le blessé pour qu'il puisse réfléchir en paix.

Ce fut un rayon de soleil taquineur qui réveilla Drago quelques heures plus tard. Vu la position de l'astre qui se trouvait être assez bas, il devait facilement être cinq heure. L'ernum remua le museau faiblement, reniflant l'air. Comme l'esprit du jeune serpentard n'était pas encore très réveillé, il ne fit pas attention à l'odeur canine qu'il sentait près de son lit, focalisé plutôt sur l'odeur de médicaments et autres potions toutes plus infects les unes que les autres. Ses yux balayèrent la pièce mollement mais s'y attardèrent pas. Après tout, des murs blancs n'étaient pas franchement quelque chose de très intéressant. Il remua un peu dans son lit, remarquant alors que ses gestes étaient comme entravés par quelques chose. Un peu plus réveillé, il souleva comme il put le drap qui le recouvrait pour voir se qui le génait. Il s'agissait tout simplement de bandages qui lui recouvraient une bonne partie du corps. Après inspection, il remarqua que ses cornes étaient comme emballées sous de grosses couches de bandages.

Il se souvint alors enfin du pourquoi il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie, à moitié mommifié et se surprit à ne pas vraiment ressentir de colère contre Potter. En fait, il maudissait la fichue potion qui les avaient rendus ainsi.

Oui. Drago Malefoy n'était pas en colère contre Harry Potter pour avoir faillit le tuer. Bien que tous semble le prendre juste pour un personnage secondaire qui était là juste pour énerver Potter, il était plus profond que ça. Il était certes un sale gamin qui aimait embêter le héro du peuple, mais il n'était un enfant pourri-gâté par son père qui ne savait rien faire par lui-même. Il reconnaissait avoir été avantagé par l'argent et l'influence de son père, mais en fin de compte, c'était par son intelligence qu'il avait toutes ses bonnes notes et bien qu'il ne soit pas un sorcier très puissant, il était _vraiment_ bon en potion, ce n'était pas du favoritisme parce qu'il était le filleul de Rogue. Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'il s'était donc rendu compte tout seul que c'était pas potion qui avait conduit cette simple dispute de gamins et presque carnage, et cela dès qu'il avait réalisé que le GRiffondor se mettait à aboyer à tord et à travers et moindre bruit et que lui avait manger une souris... D'ailleurs il avait toujours le gout du savon avec lequel il s'était lavé la bouche sur la langue.

'' Putain de potion... S'il te plait, Parrain, trouve-moi vite ce maudit antidote ! s'apitoya-t-il.''

Entendant la voix de Malefoy dans sa tête, Harry se redressa d'un coup. Il se précipita alors vers l'ernum réveillée, glissant à moitié sur le parquet de l'infirmerie. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, trop heureux de voir que sa Némésis allait bien, il mit ses pattes avant sur le lit et s'appliqua à lécher l'ensemble de l'hermine. D'abord surpris, Drago n'avait pas réagit puis s'était mis à grogner devant cet élan d'affection _dégoutant, _avant de se mettre à rire, le langue d'Harry le chatouillant.

'' Po- ... Pot-... Potter-... Potter, stop-, essayait de dire le blond, hilare. Tu me-... chatouuuuilles !''

Harry consentit alors enfin à le laisser respirer. Son regard heureux le fixa un bon moment, un sourire canin de trois kilomètres sur la gueule avant d'aboyer en sautant partout, la queue remuant dans tous les sens. Pomfresh, alertée par le boucan causé, apparue, surprise. Se rendant compte de la situation, elle se rendit alors vers Drago pour voir comment il se portait.

- Oh, Mr Malefoy, vous voilà réveillé ! se réjouie-t-elle. Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

Le serpentard s'examina alors. Non, il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il devait être bourré aux sédatifs. Il secoua alors la tête.

- Tant mieux, dit l'infirmière. Je vous retirerais les bandages demain matin, d'ici là, vous serez guéri et vous pourrez vous en aller. Par contre, concernant ceux protégeant vos cornes, je vous conseille de les garder jusqu'à la fin de votre transformation, cela sera plus prudent. Ah, si Dumbledore n'était pas si insouciant ! s'écria-t-elle soudain, énervée. J'aurais dû vous les mettre dès le début, on n'aurait pas frôler de si près la catastrophe !

Elle secoua alors la tête d'un air désespéré puis soupira.

- Bref, tout est bien qui finit bien. Je vous ai fait prendre à tous les deux une potion diminuant la vitesse à laquelle votre instinct se développe, ainsi vous resterez maîtres de vos corps pour les prochains jours. Je laisse le soin à Harry de tous vous expliquer, maintenant que vous avez l'air en meilleur état, je dois m'occuper d'autres élèves intrépides ! finit-elle en riant, rajoutant avant de s'éloigner. N'hésitez à me prevenir au moindre soucis !

À l'entente de ces paroles, le griffondor arrêta de remuer la queue et baissa les oreilles piteusement. Il savait à présent que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute s'il l'avait ainsi attaqué, mais il en avait quand même toujours honte et appréhendait d'en parler à sa Némésis qui rejeterait la faute sur lui, sûrement. Il déglutit autant qu'un chien pouvait le faire, faisant bien attention à ne regarder que le sol.

'' Uhm... Et bien, en fait, si je t'ai attaqué, ce... ce n'était pas _vraiment_ ma faute, mais-''

'' C'est bon, Potter, retentit la voix du blond dans sa tête. Je sais.''

'' Qu-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry en relevant la tête vers lui. ''

L'ernum hocha la tête et lui expliqua qu'il avait compris l'idée de l'instinct tout seul, en y repensant. Trop heureux pour poser plus de questions, Harry sourit et remua la queue en lui faisant la fête.

'' C'est vrai ? Alors... Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ? ''

La tête sur le côté, les yeux brillants, Harry attendait la réponse de l'hermine.

'' Et bien... fit mine de réfléchir Drago. Si, un peu quand même. À cause de toi, je ressemble à une momie ! ''

Mais le faux air scandalisé de Malefoy ne fit pas du tout perdre sa bonne humeur au rouge et or. À la place, il rit, à la fois dans la tête du Serpentard et en jappant sur le sol de l'infirmerie.

C'est à partir de ça qu'ils décidèrent d'enterrer la hâche de guerre. Ils restèrent donc ensemble toute la journée, discutant et apprenant enfin à se connaître sans à priori, ne faisant que se chamailler gentiment.

Harry, bavard, lui raconta ses années chez les Durleys pour le détromper sur ce qu'il pensait de lui, lui faisant pendant ces quelques heures, une confiance aveugle. Drago, quant à lui, était un peu plus réservé sur son intimité mais fit de son mieux pour participé à la conversation.

Ils en était à parler de Quidditch quand ils s'endormirent enfin, épuisés, Drago à cause des potions pour calmer la douleur et Harry parce qu'il avait sauté un peu partout au fil de la journée. c'était juste pas que l'infirmière ne l'avait pas attaché quelque part pour qu'il ne casse rien.

C'est blottis l'un contre l'autre que Mme Pomfresh les retrouva le lendemain, L'ernum bien protégée entre les lourdes pattes du canidé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.-

Oui, je sais, je sais, j'ai fais TRES long pour pondre ce chapitre. Mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai enfin un ''squelette'' de la fin de cette fiction, donc ça devrait aller plus vite, cette fois. En tout cas, vous aurez la fin avant 2020, promis, lol !

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)**

Ps pour **ugo23**: j'ai écris ce chapitre sous Ipad, j'ai donc mis des espaces à la place des apostrophes, des ''a'' à la place des ''à'', pour _gagner du temps_. Je croyais avoir déjà corrigé tout cela au moment de publier, voilà pourquoi je ne me suis pas relu. J'espère que cela ne t'a pas trop choqué, tout de même...


End file.
